


2.18

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PIV Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 18. Daddy |Leather | Masturbation





	2.18

“Purr for me, kitten,” Gabriel murmurs, scratching his nails lightly under Jesse’s scruffy chin and smiling at how he tilts his head up, pushing into the contact. He follows the motion with a slow roll of his hips, sliding his dick further into Jesse’s hairy, hot little pussy; and Jesse’s moan as he tips his head back is sinful, the clutch of his wet cunt tightening when Gabriel sneaks a hand down to thumb at his plump, tempting-looking clit. “That’s right…”

“Oh, daddy,” Jesse breathes, arching up off the bed and wrapping his thick legs around Gabriel’s waist to pull him closer, coax his cock in deeper, until he swears he can feel it butting up against the back of his throat. Each brush of Gabriel’s thumb has a new bolt of pleasure coursing through him, quick like lightning and hot like white fire. “Daddy, mm--it’s so good, so good…”

“Yes, baby.” Gabriel presses a wet, lingering kiss to Jesse’s forehead, tasting the faint salt of the sweat beading along his skin, and picks up his pace; the noise of him fucking into Jesse’s pussy is loud, lewd, a slick slapping noise that has them both shivering, and it’s only when he’s on the verge of cumming that Gabriel decides he can take it no more. He pulls his cock out--immediately slaps a hand around the crown and squeezes tight, trying to stave off the orgasm Jesse’s all but forced him into--and it’s to the sound of Jesse’s whine that he makes him roll over, until that big ass is turned upward and Gabriel can get a good look at the mess he’s made of his boy.

Jesse’s cunt is a beautiful sight, fucked open and puffy, his dark curls shining with his slick; and when Gabriel digs his face in, smearing wet and sweet across his mouth and delving for more with his tongue, Jesse’s cry of pleasure is musical to his ears. Gabriel makes himself pull away and licks the lingering flavour from his lips, and it’s with a rumbled, “Now let’s hear you really sing, kitten”, that he presses a finger to the soft pucker of Jesse’s ass.

_“Daddy!”_


End file.
